


[海贼王/红鹰] The Way I Feel About You（Chinese Language）

by wanqi0911



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanqi0911/pseuds/wanqi0911





	[海贼王/红鹰] The Way I Feel About You（Chinese Language）

当湿漉漉的男人第三次举起唯一的手臂，用浴袍的袖子胡乱擦着自己红发上滴下来的水珠，并直接导致了他手中酒瓶里的珍贵红酒倾溅在沙发上的时候，一直倚在窗边的古堡主人终于对着那张丝毫看不出歉意的温和笑脸皱了下眉。  
“哟，”看似大大咧咧的客人并没有错过对方表情变化的这个瞬间，“你想说些什么吗，鹰眼？”  
于是刚刚张开了口的剑豪稍稍停顿了一下，最终却只是眯起那双犀利的金色眼眸盯住了把胳膊横在靠背上，独自霸占了大半张沙发的红发海贼，“我以为该说些什么的是你，红发。”  
“呃……”Shanks犹豫了一下，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”  
“现在已经是晚上九点钟了，你认为呢？”  
“那么……夜宵？”  
“……”

“我没有其他意思，”感受到对方身边的气压似乎有所降低的客人略显心虚的把酒瓶按在桌上，举起手做了个投降的姿势，“虽然在船上吃过了东西……可是不知为何，忽然就有些怀念你当年做过的甜点……”  
“在此之前，”Mihawk终于开口打破了Shanks的东扯西扯，“难道不该先解释一下你来我家的目的么？”  
“……”然而客人却忽然沉默下来，只是再一次马马虎虎的用浴袍的袖子擦了擦发梢上重新聚起来的水珠。

就在半小时以前，当正在书房内进行睡前阅读的世界第一的大剑豪，在门外传来的渐近的脚步声中拔出胸前的小刀时，他还不曾想到这个在夜晚踏入自己古堡内的不速之客，并非是哪个血气方刚、摸到岛上来挑战自己的年轻剑客，却是另一位完全不该于此时此刻出现在自己家中的棘手人物。  
“一个人？”大剑豪盯着门口满面风尘却笑得极是开心的红发海贼看了片刻，率先发问道。  
“是的。Beckman他们和Red号在一起，我开小船来的。”  
“来做什么？”  
“问这个之前”，一直被堵在门口并未获得进屋许可的Shanks在对方冷漠的语调中苦笑着挠了挠头发，“我可不可以先冲个澡？上岛前刚刚遭遇了风暴，现在整个人都是湿的。”  
“……浴室在二楼西侧，里面有干净的浴袍。”

于是在Mihawk大致整理好客房的时候，迅速冲好了凉遁着灯光而来的Shanks已满意的坐在了刚收拾好的沙发上，在询问过主人家的饮品中并不存在自己最爱的朗姆酒后，得过且过的拿到了一瓶已经被开了瓶的价值高昂得多的红酒来当饮料。  
“也没有什么格外的原因，”对于剑豪的第二次发问，Shanks最终在灌完了大半瓶红酒后轻松的笑道，“只是忽然想过来看看——总之你应该不会把我拒之门外，看起来这件事我还是没有猜错的。”  
“……”这个含糊的答案令Mihawk再次皱了下眉，而后却只是无声的转身向着房间的门口走去。  
“要去做什么？”Shanks立刻稍稍收敛起笑容坐直了身体，隐约的怀疑起自己的回答是否触怒了对方。  
“做甜点。”Mihawk并不停步的迈出了这间刚刚闲置下不久的卧室，“东面柜子里有酒和毛巾。”

Shanks把目光自关起来的屋门上移开，若有所思的站起身来，拉开了Mihawk所指点的柜子，占据了小半个柜格、摆放并不整齐的十几瓶红酒便映入眼帘。  
“……”红发的男人用唯一的手顺次拿起又放下了几瓶陈置的红酒，酒标上的年份已勉强算得上遥远，然而瓶颈上并没有什么积起的灰尘。  
柜子的上层在毛巾之外似乎还有其他衣物，将嫩绿色的毛巾垫在了肩膀上，Shanks马马虎虎的扯了一件墨绿的睡衣出来，却发现这比起自己又或鹰眼的身材似乎都小了一圈。他沉默的将衣服胡乱塞回柜子里，又在与红酒相邻的格子中翻到了护养刀剑的工具和分量着实不轻的哑铃。  
这个房间里充斥着并不属于Mihawk的气息，Shanks深吸了一口气，抱着一瓶新的红酒坐在了柔软而干燥的床上。  
“红酒就是麻烦……”独臂的海贼有些为难的把手里的酒瓶举到眼前，“这木塞还要想办法搞掉。”  
随后四处移动着视线寻找开瓶器的Shanks才注意到床头的行李上已然摆好了一套干净合身的、领子上还带着花边的白色睡衣。

半小时后，当围着同样带有花边的围裙的大剑豪托着一小碟还冒着热气的十字架形小蛋糕回到客房的时候，古堡里的不速之客已经擦干头发披好了睡衣，敞露着结实的胸膛灌完了第二瓶新开的红酒。  
“这个房间难道就是，”Shanks用手背蹭了蹭嘴角，目光落在了归来的Mihawk身上，“你之前提到的那个Roronoa住过的地方？”  
“你应该感谢他，”把刚刚做好的夜宵甜点放了在床头柜上，大剑豪抱起了双臂，“否则这里的空屋子虽然多，但却没有哪间是能住人的客房。”  
“……我当然知道，可这不正是我要怨恨他的理由么？”Shanks将空酒瓶摆在一边，半开玩笑的伸手轻轻扯住了对方还没来得及解下来的围裙，“上次来的时候，我还有机会和你睡在一起的……”  
“上次……或者说你唯一一次来这里，是因为知道我当上了七武海。”MIhawk并未理会红发海贼隐含着某些暗示的动作和语句，只是盯着对方含笑的眼眸低声道出了某个陈年的事实。  
Shanks明白这是第三次逼问，然而却只是微笑着与在那双平静的金色眼眸无声的对视。

“我比较喜欢吃凉下来的甜点，”红发男人轻松岔开了话题，心思却已悄然转了几番，他停顿了一下，又稍稍扩大了意味不明的笑容，“所以在此之前……”  
声音低下去的瞬间，Shanks却忽然发力，在站起身的同时敏捷的以手中的围裙缠住了剑豪毫无防备抱在一起的双臂，并在对方身体僵直的一刹那直接将其带倒在柔软的大床上，用胸膛压住了Mihawk仍然被裹在胸前的双臂，他扬起几分阴谋得逞的笑意，在近处凝视着在稍微抿了下唇、随即又恢复了面无表情的神色并不做抵抗的大剑豪，“不如来做点什么事情吧？”  
“……”他没有得到回答，对方只是那双转过泛着冷意的金色双眸安静的望向自己，像是一点都不惊奇。  
“两年不见……我忍得太久了。”行动足够过分的海贼腾出了用以奇袭的右手，扶上Mihawk的后颈，把唇移向了对方肩，让垂下来的红发遮住了看向自己的视线，“这个答案……你非要逼我说出来么？Mihawk。”  
红发海贼明白身下的男人到底有多强悍，这样被束住的双手根本不会是抵抗的障碍，然而他做好了压制对方行动的准备，却并未等到预期中的动作。Mihawk只是轻轻地转回了头望向房子高高的顶棚，语气平淡的回应道，“身手有进步，看来你更适应残废的生活了。”  
这句冷不防的毒舌无疑是比任何行为都更加沉重的打击，Shanks在挫败的感受中愣了片刻，终于从容微笑起来：“是啊……这两年过得不算太安逸。”  
“白胡子不在了，这是必然。”他身下的人沉默良久，最后低声认同道。

Shanks稍稍抬起了身体，在对方并无对峙之意的注视下，慢慢把Mihawk被绑住的双臂连同花边围裙一起抓起来。依旧并无任何抗力，他俯下身体，用唯一的手把对方叠在一起的双腕按过头顶，轻轻压在柔软的床上。  
“就这样……完全交给我做一次吧？”红发海贼的目光游移在剑豪照例敞开的结实胸腹上，用暧昧而试探的口吻提出了一点过分的要求。  
而后他看着Mihawk眯了下金眸，喉结轻轻动了动，然而最终却放弃了回应，只是没什么表情的闭上了双眼。  
Shanks放下心来，他微笑着把那条揉乱的围裙胡乱系在了华丽床头上，再次低下头来，把手压在对方温暖的胸膛上。那久违的属于对方的平稳心跳节奏伴随着规则的呼吸起伏透过掌心真实的传上来，他感受着它们，最终在精神的放松下，察觉到自己的心跳与呼吸也逐渐与对方同步起来。  
Mihawk慢慢睁开了眼睛，Shanks顿时有些失神，他盯着那抹金色，觉得自己像是将要迷失在其中一样。那是Shanks多年来也没有想通的一件事，这双眼眸明明是如此宁静，可是它对人的吸引力却一点也不比广博而波澜壮阔的大海少。不面对它的时候，乐观开朗的红发海贼从不认为自己的人生缺失过什么，然而每一次当认真的注视起那双被世人称之为鹰眸的双目时，却会连带着自己整个人也安心起来……  
那并不是属于自己的心境，也许他只是在那一瞬间窥视到了对方的精神世界……并非留恋或向往，但是在极其偶然的时候，已然不再年轻的红发男人也会庆幸他终于有机会去分享那个世界。

“最近……还真是有些累了。”中断了难得出现的遐思，Shanks近似呢喃的低语了一句，伏下身去吻一直沉默却坦然着的对方的薄唇。十分罕见的，他居然得到了Mihawk隐约主动的回应。  
当他们的舌纠缠在一起的时候，他开始无声的下移已然与对方体温完全一致的右手，代替对方被绑住的双臂，拉开遮蔽，去触碰某个通常会由Mihawk自行照顾的部位。Shanks感受到拂过他脸面的鼻息有一瞬间的短促，随即更加绵长起来，这是放松身体的标志。  
以往的Mihawk远远不会像今晚这样包容自己，Shanks明白其中的原因，他们之间的一切早已不必多说，他在内心充盈的安宁和平静中结束了这个绵长的吻，他的唇移过Mihawk下颌短而硬的胡须，落在对方的面颊、鼻梁和眼睑上。他加快了手上抚慰的频率，而后察觉到Mihawk的呼吸再次逐渐急促起来，而自己掌心的事物形状也开始变化。

Shanks却忽然停下了取悦对方的动作，他把手伸进睡袍的口袋里，掏出一小瓶之前自柜子中顺手牵来的、护养刀具所用的茶籽油，用询问的目光看向因为自己的行动忽然停止而睁开了双眼的Mihawk。  
生活向来考究的大剑豪顿时抿了下唇，Shanks当然解读得出其中所蕴藏的不满之意，只好直起身体苦笑着开口打破了明明已经归于静谧和暧昧的气氛，“……润滑剂在哪里？”  
“我家里当然没有那种东西……继续吧。”他却没想到Mihawk的回答会这么率性而干脆，这个人……Shanks笑着叹了口气，他想自己大概永远也猜不出对方那仅存的一点不太容易被人察觉的海贼精神到底会出现在何时何地。  
然而这句话是如此令人欣慰乃至隐隐的催情，彻底安下心来的Shanks没办法否认，之前的自己的确对这个充满他人生活气息的房间和某个他知悉名字却无缘一见的年轻剑客有些潜藏的心结，然而那又是他无法问出口的事情。若非是那一点微妙的心情作祟，恐怕自己也并不会试探着要求一些并不寻常的方式。

他灵巧的撬开了手里精致的小瓶，在把手探向对方下方的同时，再次弯下腰来用舌去包裹和戏弄身下那具微微绷起的强健完美的身躯上某一点红色。它在他的唇舌间如同那个人下面的部位一样渐渐探出头来，他耳畔那属于Mihawk的心跳似乎稍稍加快了些，而对方的呼吸也在刻意的调整和加深。  
下方进出的手指开始增加的时候，Shanks终于放过了对一直沉默配合着的Mihawk的胸前的触碰。对方的腰略略挺了起来，然而这还不够，他绕过那柄随着Mihawk的胸膛而起伏的小刀，继续用唇在那些只有自己才知道的特殊部位上印下记号。没有了对方双手下意识的遮挡和制约，这项工作倒比平时顺利和充分了许多。  
身下的人终于开始随着自己的唇的动作动摇和战栗起来，Shanks微笑着在彼此都略显加重的气息中抬起头，满意的看到对方一贯紧闭的双唇微微的张开了些，而从来不会回避什么的双目却闭得更紧了。

“那么……”红发男人调整了一下自己的姿势，收回右手轻轻扶上了剑豪敞露着的修长的腿，“我开始了？”  
对方的下颌轻点了一下，Shanks深吸了一口气，在抬起Mihawk的左腿进入的瞬间，开始不经意的佩服起自己的耐心来。  
还是有些困难，前戏已经做得不错了，可终究是分开得太久。Shanks看见Mihawk咬着牙微微挣了下被捆绑的双臂，但最终还是无声的再次配合着自己的前进调整着呼吸和姿势，让他们之间的距离更近一些。  
抽动开始的一刻，结合在一起的两个人不约而同的松了口气。几次轻轻的试探后，Shanks终于找到了对的位置，身体上的记忆逐渐被唤醒，默契也在一点点的回归，从小心到大胆，一切开始走上彼此都习惯的轨迹。

被久违的温暖包裹着，Shanks轻轻托着对方挺起的柔韧的腰，开始放任身体的节奏。这是他们最适应的方式，他的后背慢慢沁出些薄汗，而触碰着对方肌肤的掌心也有些潮湿。在自己渐渐贲张起来的血脉和心跳中，对方从呼吸不知不觉转变为克制喘息的声音却清晰入耳。  
比呻吟轻得多，只是在深沉的呼吸中夹杂了一点几不可闻的隐忍的鼻音，这是那个人独有的旋律……红发的男人轻轻笑起来，世界第一大剑豪大概不会自知，这片大海上恐怕都不会有比这更能激起人的征服欲的声音了，它那么细微，却比飙风中的浪波还要振聋发聩……这只属于自己一个人的声音。  
Shanks忍不住加快了动作，他俯视着Mihawk随之仰起的头，在对方终于被逼得张开口的那一刹那，他听到一瞬极其微小的轻哼，它是如此悦耳，充满了不可说的诱惑，竟会让人从内到外都倍加兴奋起来。

Shanks的目光游移着，从与自己连在一起的弯曲着颤动着充满张力的赤裸身躯，到那柄已然滑落到对方脖颈边的小十字架，再到那双有些不安的动作却依然没去挣开束缚的手腕，最后落在那个人紧闭的双眼上。  
似乎是有所感，他看到Mihawk微微睁开了双目，金色的眼眸里蕴藏着某种混合了压抑和愉悦的情感。多年的熟稔让他在一霎的对视里便明白了对方的要求，然而在轻轻抬起手的瞬间，一点恶劣的心思却忽然出现在红发男人的心头。  
这是绝佳的机会，Shanks继续深入浅出着身体，右手开始在先前自己用唇舌做下的标记上游移，却故意绕开了对方那挺立着、最需要自己去安抚的部位。  
Mihawk的身躯立刻激烈的战栗起来，开始不由自主的轻轻避闪着红发男人顽皮而灵活的手。Shanks依旧不依不饶，一边继续追逐着对方身上的点点淤红，一边带着玩味的笑意盯住了那双向来都很冷静的眼眸。  
他看到Mihawk蹙紧得眉眼里藏着从未如此明显的不悦，他知道这个人最厌恶沉迷欲望和对自身的无法掌控，所以他们之间的情事也往往带着些各自节制的禁欲感。出现在这种时候的矜持毫无道理，可是如此认为的Shanks却不得不刻意迁就着对方的习惯，因为在这份维系多年的身体关系里，那个迁就了更多的人，无疑是Mihawk。  
不过今天是例外，Shanks享受的观察着那双金眸，当自己摩挲在对方身体的某个敏感位置上时，那里面被盛满的清晰情感就在一瞬间被明显的打碎，而后再次更加深邃的聚起。

Shanks的笑容忍不住扩大了几分，然而始终不敢做得太过分。在Mihawk的双手紧紧握成拳准备发力的刹那，那只一直顽劣的到处点起火的右手终于不轻不重的握住了剑豪挺立着的某个部位。  
红发的男人明显察觉到对方的身体紧张了一下，下一刻却又控制力极佳的完全放松下来，无声的把全部掌控权都交给了自己——某种无法形容的感情在霎时间挤满了Shanks的心头，原来无论重来多少次，被征服的那个人始终是自己。他吐了一口气，任由混合着安心、愉悦和一点莫名的叹息的情绪回荡在自己的身体里，低下头全身心的照顾着对方的感官……  
一切在交错着加深的喘息中渐渐趋近极致，Shanks终于无暇再去观察对方什么，时间像是停滞着，又像是极迅速的飞掠着，外界的全部都已消失，而彼此相连的身体便像是整个世界。最终他抬起头，看进那片同样忘我的金色之中，身体上的愉快便在那个瞬间抵达了临界……

再回过神来的时候，红发男人有些茫然的盯着自己手中沾染了白浊的嫩绿色毛巾看了片刻，最后苦笑起来——Mihawk不喜欢在里面，于是即使在无意识里，这个早已被驯服的习惯也还是在关键时刻起了作用，这真是一件值得谢天谢地的好事情。  
……不过过程里有些太过火了，Shanks丢下不堪入目的毛巾，稍带着点忐忑的转过头，开始担心自己是否将会在下一刻被赶出城堡，要与森林中的狒狒们共度整个夜晚。他看着已然自行挣脱了捆绑的Mihawk，对方在渐渐平复的呼吸中睁开眼，双眸里并未带有任何感情。

在剑豪即将站起身来的那一刻，红发的海贼用力握住了对方的胳膊，“……要去做什么？”  
“冲凉，睡觉。”他得到了极是干脆的回答。  
Shanks悬着的心顿时重重的落下来，“明明没有弄脏……这一次我控制得很好。”他非常迅速的扯过床头松软的羽毛被，连同自己整个人一起扑在了对方身上，让被子把彼此卷在了一起，向着对方扬起一个当真堪称得寸进尺的大大笑容，“就这样……一起睡吧。”  
大剑豪对着那个着实够得上欠砍的表情沉默了半晌，最后依然语气平淡的回应道：“你像是又幼稚了十岁。”  
“哦？”Shanks在黑暗里用唯一的手臂圈住了那具温暖的身体，“二十九岁……也是大好年华，那时候我们见面得还频繁一点。”  
“并非如此，事实上，我从不认为你的心理年龄超过了十八岁。”他怀中的男人果然足够冷酷无情。  
“……”Shanks落寞的默然了片刻，最终却再次扬起笑意，毫不在乎的用头贴近了对方的胸膛。那样平稳而坚定的心跳依然在近处规律的传入耳中，很多往事却忽然安静的自脑海中浮现出来，最后又悄然隐去，终归于彼此不再交汇又从未分离的今日。他几番开口，最后却只是简单的应和道，“要是真能如你所愿……那倒也不错。”  
这个斗志全无的答案似乎有些出乎Mihawk的预料，又是良久的安静后，剑豪伸出一只手，熄灭了床头的灯光，夜色立刻笼罩过来。Shanks在双眼未及适应的完全黑暗里，听到了转过身背对着自己的对方低声说出了最后一句话，“看来你真的是有些累了。”

Shanks微微笑了笑，依旧睁开着的双眼渐渐看清了陌生的房间的轮廓。他在温暖的被子下摸索着探到了Mihawk的手，很顺利的与之十指相扣。  
这只手……红发的男人深吸了一口气，他知道电话虫上的某个号码，正与自己扣在一起的手指只拨过三次。第一次是在自己被海军称之为四皇的那一天；第二次是在知道自己断臂的时候……而第三次，他接起听筒，却只听到那个一如既往淡漠的熟悉声音随意的说了句家常话，“没发生什么……Roronoa在我家学了两年剑，刚刚走了。”  
在挂断的忙音中，红发海贼的心无法克制的慢慢悬起来，那个略有些耳熟的名字并不重要，可是那个从来形单影只的男人也许并未发觉，那是他唯一一次为了自身的事情拨下自己的号码，Shanks无法不在意。  
然而漂洋过海而来的最终后果，他终于未能在Mihawk口中听到有关那位Roronoa的只言片语，反而却脱口而出了某些并没有自我察觉到的心情。Shanks无奈的牵了下嘴角，他不知自己是否安慰了对方，却无疑从对方的身体上汲取了慰藉……一如每一次难得的相聚。  
耳旁另一个人的呼吸慢慢绵长起来，红发的男人最终闭起了双眼，在最后一点混沌的清醒中有些头疼和无奈的想到，溜出来的时间不短了，在Beckman暴跳如雷之前，还是趁早回去比较好。


End file.
